


Stages of Ending

by ZeeCatfish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeCatfish/pseuds/ZeeCatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits on knowledge that will one day be what destroys her universe and smiles at the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages of Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mogseltof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I would have included some more background information but unfortunately for me I just didn't have the time, sorry!


End file.
